A Meeting With The Legend
by Princess In Love
Summary: When the new generation Potters comes to the Headmaster's study,they meet the legendary Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note-My first Harry Potter fanfiction.I really want some reviews.I hope you like my first try.**_

"Your behaviour was completely _shocking._You hexed a fellow student in anger? And you boys. Even you boys are now going out of the could you let your sister hex someone?"Professor McGonagall looked sternly at the three kids standing in front of her.

James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter looked at their sister, Lily Luna Potter. Even though her head was down, they could see her pass into a very dull red, which she had inherited from the Weasleys.

"Really,In my whole 60 years at Hogwarts,I never had so much trouble from a _girl_."

"I am sorry Proffesor."said Lily, now looking at the Headmistress of Hogwarts in the eye.

"That stupid git Mike was so irritating that I had no choice but to use a Bat Bogey Hex on him."

Minerva McGonagall bit back an urge to laugh out loud and began.

"Look here, Miss Potter..."but was interrupted by an excited Filtch, the caretaker barging into the room.

"I am sorry Professor McGonagall, but we have a bit trouble with Peeves. He is hiding in a suit of armour in the fourth floor and is throwing things at the students. I can't seem to get him out of the suit."

Professor sighed and got up and walked towards the door. Then she turned and looked the kids and then said.

"You are supposed to stay here till I return."

Then she turned and walked out.

James, Lily and Albus looked at each other for a moment and suddenly, they burst out laughing.

"Do you mind telling me what is so funny in being told of?"

A soft voice said and the kids jumped. They stopped laughing and looked around at the source of the turned around and saw a large portrait of a man in mid night blue had a white beard up to his waist and was wearing and a half-moon ,to their relief,they saw him smiling at knew this was an old Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Er,actually there is nothing funny at see,it was hilarious to see Mike Goldberg covered in wings and stuff that we couldn't help laughing..."said James,looking into the eyes of the smiling man.

The old man looked into Albus's face and then,his smile widened.

"Excuse me if I am mistaken."he said,looking at Albus."But your are just like the ones of two people I Potter and her son,Harry."

James,Albus and Lily stared at the man in the Lily said.

"You know our dad?"

The other portraits around them began to murmer."Do you really mean your father is Harry Potter?"

The man's smile widened a bit more and he said.

"Ah,I knew ,I knew your father very well was a great student."  
The Albus took a double looked below the portrait and stared at the man's he said.

"You-you are Albus Dumbledore,Headmaster of Hogwarts.

_**I really need your review,let it be good or bad.I need your help a lot...**_

_**Please guys,just read and review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer;I own nothing but the characters belong to the Greatest I do wish Albus Severus Potter was mine.**

**Read and Enjoy...**

Dumbledore smiled at him."Yes, I am."

James and Lily stared at portrait, wide-eyed.

"So you are Harry's kids. May I know your names please?"

James immediately answered.

"I am James Sirius, this is Lily Luna and Albus Severus."

"_Albus Severus?_"said Dumbledore, now smiling even more wider."Did you hear that Severus? Harry named his kids after us."

Dumbledore was looking at the portrait of another man, a man with greasy hair.

"What did you say Headmaster?"he said carelessly

"I said,Harry named his kids after us."Dumbledore said again.

Snape looked dumbstruck for a moment but regained his composure almost at once.

He cleared his throat and said.

"So,you are Potter's kid.?"he was looking at Albus.

"All of us are."said Albus."I am the middle one,James is the eldest and Lily the youngest."

Snape now stared at Lily.

"Yes Severus."said Dumbledore,with a knowing smile."Lily Potter's granddaughter,Lily Luna."

The kids looked at the old Headmasters with confusion.

"You knew our grandma?"said Lily.

"Well,I was fortunate to befriend her in our school years."said Snape,in a quiet voice.

But the children knew there was something more to that,but they did not ask.

Suddenly the doors burst open and two red-headed figures dashed into the study.

"Lily,how many times did I have to tell you.I was fine with that what was wrong with you?"screamed Rose.

"Wow, really hexed that git Goldberg? came bossing me around the other day and..."started Hugo.

"Shut up Hugo."snapped Rose.

"You don't tell me what to do."Hugo snapped back.

"Rose, UP."said Albus finally.

Rose and Hugo did shut was rare when Albus flared up and when he did,they knew it was danger.

They all turned back to Snape and Dumbledore, who were eyeing the kids with amusement.

The finally Dumbledore said.

"Forgive me if I am mistaken,but your Bat-Bogey hex remains me of a very brilliant your mother happen to be Ginny Weasley?"

" Longbottom told us that it was speciality of mom's."

Dumbledore smiled again and then turned to the red heads.

"And may I know who you are."

Rose and Hugo Weasley were highly surprised to be addressed directly bythe portrait of a former headmaster.

"Er,we are Rose and Hugo are their cousins."said Rose,pointing to the Potters.

"Ah, of Ronald Weasley I expect."said Dumbledore.

They looked with surprise at the old they looked at the name.

"Yes and Dad talked a lot about you."

"Ah,your greatest witch of her age.I knew I could trust on everything with extraordinary 't you think so Severus?"

Snape looked so surprised at being addressed so suddenly.

"Yes was an extraordinary girl."

The kids looked at the portraits with confused and Rose and Hugo with slightly proud exprssions.

"So tell me."said does your parents do?"

"Well dad and Uncle Harry are Aurors and mom works for The Department of law Ginny used to play for Holyhead Harpies and now is working for the Prophet."said Hugo.

Just then,Minerva McGonagall walked into the study and was astounded by the increased number of people in the study.

"Ah,Minerva."said Dumbledore.'I and Severus were having a little chat with these youngsters."

"Indeed."replied McGonagall.

Only then did she notice Rose and Hugo.

"Mr and Miss Weasley,what are you doing here.?"she said sharply.

"Er,Professor McGonagall,actually we came to tell that it was not Lily's was following me around the whole schoola and I told Lily about it and she...sort of took control..."Rose said in a small voice.

The Headmistress walked over to the table and stood by she said.

"Be careful next time time I am not punishing you."

Lily's face brightened at the grinned at the Professor and looked at the portraits of Severus Snape and Albus she said.

"It was nice meeting you,Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape."

They smiled at them and Dumbldore said.

"It would be good if you five could come and meet us again."

They promised that they ,Lily grabbed Albus and Hugo and said.

"Come one Hugo and get going."The three teachers watched as the kids walked out of the room.

Then Dumbledore smiled at his colleaugues.

"What do you think of me being called Al?"

Snape grinned at him and said.

"Certainly name certainly suits you."

McGonagall looked at him and then said.

"You are right realy suits you..."

**A/N;I am all you have to do is sit back,read and would be very chapter maybe small and the ending maybe I would like to know what you REVIEW.**


End file.
